Ava
Alex, who is known by the Mafia as Ava, is an American seveneen year old teenager, writer, makeup artist, actress, animal trainer, and well, many other things. She currently resides in Massachusetts. The first thing you should know about Ava is that she obsessed with ‘The Rocky Horror Picture Show’ and runs a large blog called ‘Rocky Horror Picture Show Pics’ on tumblr. She has been running this blog for over a year now and since then she’s been performing in the theatre production. Ava had worked on a novel and was hoping for it to be published when she decided to back out because she was under a great deal of stress at the time. She couldn’t deal with the stress of publishing a book so she backed out. Sadly, Ava decided to scrap the entire book and decided against publishing it. Recently, she talked to someone in the publishing world again and they asked if she was going to write another novel. Of course she was working on one. They looked at a few chapters and suggested she add a bit of a twist to it like every other book she’d written. Ava thought for a while and apparently blurted out WEREWOLVES! Lately, she’s been researching all that she can on werewolves and is trying to be as descriptive as she can. She is very excited for this new story. From time to time, Ava works for a photography company doing makeup, but she tends to work more theatre productions. Throughout the school year, she works for school productions, local theatre productions, cosplay makeup and in October she works makeup at a Haunted Theatre. Ava also works as a costumer making most costumes she wears in her performances herself and for others. Her recent creation was a mermaid tale that was used in the production of ‘The Little Mermaid’. As most people from the Mafia have learned, Ava speaks her mind. She does it as nicely and tactfully as possible but she will fight to the death for the people she cares about. On ocassion, she will 'rant' about things she's passionate about and does a few sermons at church per month. Ava loves the mafia to death and loves to hear interesting stories of everyone's day. 'Character' At the moment, Ava plays Lily Lupin , Faye Autumn Evans, Dora Anne Lupin, and Jagger. She has been asked to roleplay in other RP groups and create other accounts but right now, the Mafia is her only home. Possibly, with time she will create another Lily Evans account for another RP group as well but for right now with handling her personal, and her Rocky Horror blog with two other accounts attached to that one, she doesn't think she can tackle on a whole other RP group. Ava is committed to playing Lily and honestly doesn't feel she would like to play another character outside of the Evans/Lupin family because she has grown attached to them. This page was created by Ava's friend and approved by Ava. Category:User Category:Personal